


The Ultimate Detective and The Ultimate Hope Gaiden: Junko Alone!

by WiiFan2009



Series: Danganronpa Gaiden [52]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Afterlife fic, DR Gaiden, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27541333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WiiFan2009/pseuds/WiiFan2009
Summary: As Mukuro returns from making amends with Makoto and Kyoko, a dismayed Junko tries to fill her deceased classmates and former Headmaster with despair by reminding them of their mistakes in life. Will she succeed in filling the afterlife with despair? Or is her desperate scheme doomed to fail?
Relationships: Kuwata Leon/Maizono Sayaka
Series: Danganronpa Gaiden [52]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1484807
Comments: 19
Kudos: 20





	The Ultimate Detective and The Ultimate Hope Gaiden: Junko Alone!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moiloru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moiloru/gifts).



> This oneshot is the result of a trio of asks sent by Moiloru, and is a direct sequel to “Mukuro’s Redemption!” Please read and comment below, and enjoy!

Junko sat in the afterlife theater, squeezed between Mondo Owada to her left and Sakura Ogami to her right, the two keeping a watchful eye on the Ultimate Despair while Mukuro was visiting the world of the living. She and her deceased classmates, as well as the deceased Headmaster, Jin Kirigiri, watched as Mukuro groveled for Makoto and Kyoko’s forgiveness.

“Damn, and I thought I felt sorry for her before, when it was just us she was begging to.” Mondo remarked quietly as they watched Mukuro shed tears.

Sakura nodded “Indeed. At least we were already dead. We didn’t have anyone to risk our lives for. With Makoto and Kyoko, they have their daughter to look after. I can’t imagine what it must be like to beg for forgiveness under those circumstances.”

Mondo nodded, the two of them turning their eyes back to the screen just as Mukuro smiled, having earned the Naegis’ forgiveness. Everyone smiled, happy for their friend for finally finding the closure and acceptance she needed since her death and realization that Junko never truly loved her.

Said Ultimate Despair was the only one not to smile, grumbling “Ugh, my useless sister finally got swayed to the light by Hope Boy. Now I’m the only one left who actually gives a damn about despair!”

Sakura looked at Junko and asked rhetorically “Did you really expect anything different?”

Mondo nodded “Fuck yeah, your whole plan was doomed the moment Makoto and Kyoko entered our class.”

The others nodded in agreement, making Junko convulse as she realized _I…I’m alone now…I’m the only Ultimate Despair left…not even Muku will stand by me anymore…I’ll be alone for all eternity…_

Leon grinned as he exclaimed “Hey, we need some popcorn to go with this flick”, and snapped his fingers, making buckets of popcorn appear in everyone’s laps.

As they all started to indulge, Chihiro asked “Ano…is it really okay to just watch her convulse like that?”

“Ah, she’ll be just fine little dude. Besides, she totally deserves the humiliation.” Mondo assured him.

Taka nodded “Quite! Normally such behavior would be unacceptable, but in this case it’s permissible. Now have some popcorn Chihiro and join us in our merriment!”

“Well…okay…” Chihiro hesitantly agreed, reaching into his bucket of popcorn and throwing a few kernels into his mouth, moaning in pleasure as the buttery taste touched his taste buds.

Their entertained smiles turned to frowns however as Junko’s convulsions subsided, giving way to giggles and eventually laughter.

Sakura glared and demanded “And what’s so funny, Junko?”

“Eee hee hee…so what if I’m all alone now? You’ve just given me the despair I’ve been craving my whole life! And besides, I still landed you all here way before your time. Sayaka, I pressured you into trying to kill Leon and frame Makoto. Leon, me causing Sayaka to crack made you all hotheaded and caused you to skewer your one true love!”

Sayaka and Leon looked at their feet, guilt flashing across their faces as they remembered that awful night. Junko wasn’t done however and turned to the others to continue.

“Mondo, I made you lose your temper and cave Chihiro’s skull in. Taeko, I manipulated you into manipulating Hifumi into killing Taka, then killing Hifumi. Sakura, I manipulated you into becoming my mole by seizing your dojo! And Jin…poor, poor Jin. If you only had the balls to stand up to the Steering Committee and deny me and Muku entrance to Hope’s Peak Academy, I never would have gotten close enough to Izuru to use him for my plan. Then you’d be living a long, happy life with your daughter, your disgusting son-in-law Makoto, and your precious granddaughter Kiki!”

Everyone copied Leon and Sayaka’s posture, scowling as they felt Junko’s words shatter their happiness like bullets. Junko cackled, bathing in their newfound despair and feeling it rejuvenate her.

“So what, Junko?” Everyone gasped, turning their heads to face Mukuro, who had just returned from the world of the living and was walking through the afterlife theater as she continued “So what if we made mistakes that lead to our deaths? I made the worst ones of all by helping you kill the Student Council, launch the world into Despair, abduct the others, kill Jin, and erasing everyone’s memories.”

Everyone turned their attention to Mukuro, Junko’s eyes widening as she panicked _No…don’t tell me…she’s really…_

“Yeah, I made plenty of mistakes, and it took you killing me to realize it. Compared to my sins, everyone else’s mistakes were just that; mistakes. And even after all that, Makoto and Kyoko still found it in their hearts to forgive me for what I had done. I’ve finally learned to put my past behind me, and if I can do it, so can you.”

Sayaka was the first to lift her head and smile, agreeing “You’re right, Mukuro. I arguably kickstarted the whole thing, but I won’t let it affect me any longer.”

Leon pumped his fists and agreed “Yeah! I lost my temper and stabbed the love of my life, and she still loves me!”

As Sayaka and Leon shared a brief kiss, Chihiro’s eyes narrowed in determination as he proclaimed “I made Mondo feel threatened by my courage, and I’ll always regret it. But I’ll never let it ruin my friendship with him!”

Mondo gave a thumbs-up, agreeing “Hell yeah! I let my temper get the best of me and whacked Chihiro in blind rage. But the little dude’s still forgiven me, so I should forgive myself, both for his death, and for Daiya’s!”

Taka teared up and nodded “Well said, bro! I let myself get attached to Alter Ego and gave Hifumi a reason to kill me. But even so…we don’t hate each other for it anymore. We’re no longer rivals, but friends!”

Hifumi pushed his glasses against his nose as he declared “Yes indeed, Mr. Ishimaru! I let my affection stat get maxed out by a computer program, no offense Mr. Fujisaki. That combined with my gullible nature allowed me to get swept up by Miss Ludenberg’s lies. But now our friendship stat has been restored, and I’ll see through every one of your lies with the Lens of Truth!”

Everyone sweatdropped before Celeste coughed into her fist and smiled politely, agreeing “Indeed. I betrayed my friends for riches and the promise of a European Castle. I was completely shallow and greedy, and I killed two of my friends when my life wasn’t threatened. However, since my death I’ve realized I don’t need a castle to be happy. Because we’ve banded together as comrades, I don’t even feel ashamed of my ordinary name. Whilst I prefer to be called Celeste, I also wear the alias Taeko Yasuhiro proudly.”

Sakura nodded “You’ve come a long way, Taeko. Junko, you manipulated me into betraying my friends, and I have to live with that. However, in the end everyone was willing to forgive me, including Byakuya. I won’t let you hold a carrot over my head any longer.”

Last was Jin, whose head was still bowed as he admitted “I abandoned my daughter at the age of seven when I was angry at my Dad. I wasn’t around for her when she needed me, so I definitely don’t deserve to be called Father of the Year. And I should have stood up to the Steering Committee when I had the chance. If I did…I could have saved a lot of my students. Everyone here would still be alive, and I would have been at Kyoko’s wedding, and I’d be there for Kiki’s birth.”

Jin finally lifted his head, smiling as he dealt Junko the final blow.

“Even so, I…I won’t let your words erase the good things I have done. I did my best to protect my students, I reconciled with my daughter, I helped her and Makoto whenever their relationships hit bumps in the road, I celebrated their engagement with them…and even if it was in spirit, I did get to see their wedding. And that’s something you can never take away. I won’t be ruled by my mistakes any longer, Junko.”

Junko gaped, her expression reminiscent of the day that Makoto convinced everyone to live for the future and defeated her.

“N…no…this can’t be true…WHAT’S HAPPENING?! Has my sister of despair really become…an Ultimate Hope?!”

Mukuro shook her head and denied “No, I’m no Ultimate Hope; that’s Makoto’s title. I just don’t think that they should let themselves be subjected to your despair over their mistakes when mine are so much greater.”

Jin spoke up, informing the former Soldier “And you shouldn’t either. You’re a victim just as much as the rest of us are; Makoto and Kyoko recognize as much. I think I can speak for all of us when I say that we forgive you for your mistakes, and whether you recognize it or not, we all consider you our friend.”

Seeing everyone nod in agreement, a tearful Mukuro bowed her head respectfully, muttering “Headmaster…everyone…thank you…”

A shocked Junko collapsed and fell out of her seat, unable to take the total defeat that she had just been handed a second time. Mukuro sighed and walked over to her unconscious sister, slinging her over her shoulder.

“I’ll go bring her back home. Thank you for letting me go down and make amends…my friends…” she announced before walking out of the theater, a hopeful smile on her face for the first time in years as she carried Junko back home.


End file.
